k_onfandomcom-20200222-history
Azusa Nakano's Gallery
Azusa opening 1.png|Cagayake! GIRLS Azusa opening 2.png|GO! GO! Maniac Azusa opening 3.png|Utauyo!! MIRACLE Anime Season 1 Azusa old school uniform.png|Azusa in her old Junior High School uniform Azusa snaps.png|Azusa is mad Azu-nyan debut.png Yui defeated.png|Yui begs Azusa for help Party for azusa.png Second beach trip.png|Azusa and the others playing at the beach Azusatan.JPG|Azusa easily gets tanned Yui and azusa practice.png|Yui and Azusa practice together AzusacupCU.JPG|Azusa's teacup, a Tsumugi original Azusa is easily calmed.JPG|Azusa is easily calmed even when angry New Club Member!.png|Azusa with cat ears at the music room Yui hugs Azusa.PNG|Yui hugs Azusa Azusa unamused.PNG|Azusa is not amused Azusa shocked.png|Azusa shocked about Mio's accident Azusa and the disguised Ui.png Azusa and Ui 2.png|Azusa and Ui hang out together Ritsu overhears azusa.png Another Training Camp!.jpg Azusa and Azu-nyan 2.png|Azusa and "Azu-nyan 2" Season 2 Azusa is pumped up.png|Azusa is pumped up Azusa will be stricter over the year.png|Azusa is going to be stricter on Yui Azusa irritated.png|Azusa being irritated because of Yui Azusa getting corrupted.png|Azusa getting corrupted Azusacup.JPG|Azusa with her teacup Azusa and Jun at the batting cage.png|Azusa and Jun at the batting cage Staying Behind!.png|Ui, Azusa and Jun watch the sun come out Ui_and_azusa.png|Ui and Azusa reading Yui's text message Azusa's cat claw.png|Azusa shows off the guitar equipment she purchased online Love triangle.png|Azusa is teased by the others Mugi reading Azusa's mind.png|Azusa is "mind-read" by Mugi Ui hugging Azusa.png|Azuza being hugged by Ui (disguised as Yui) Azusa meets Satoshi.png|Azusa running into Satoshi Azusa the new president.png|Azusa as the club's next president Azusa offers her help.png Azusa's schedule.png|Azusa made a strict schedule for Yui and herself Yui's dissapointed by Azusa.png Yuiazu.JPG|Azusa and Yui playing for the elderly Yui flattered.png Azusa with Ui.jpg Yui hugging Azusa.jpg|Yui hugs Azusa Ritsu punishes azusa.png Azunyan derp.jpg Class 2-1.png|Azusa during physical education Ui, Azusa and Jun tired.png|Azusa tired Mio and Azusa cutting the cake.png|Azusa and Mio cutting the cake at the tea party HTT in animal constumes.png|Azusa wearing the pig costume Azusa's English is hard to understand.png|Yui and Mugi misunderstood Azusa's English Jun thinks about joining the LMC.png Nodoka shining glasses.png Jun surprised about azusa crying.png After the concert.png|Azusa with her beloved band Azusa during sunset.png|Azusa seen from the side Recruitmentvideo.jpg|Ui, Azusa and Jun try to shoot a recruitment video for the Light Music Club K-ON! Movie Azusa with her eyemask.png HTT at Aldgate East.png HTT at the Tower of London.png HTT annoying a policeman.png Azusa and Yui in the plane.jpeg|On the way to London AzusaEating.jpg Azusa's Suspicion.png AzusaSleepWalking.png Anime Openings And Endings HTT - NO, Thank You!.png|Azusa and her band in their first attire. Azusa - NO, Thank You.png|Azusa walking through the "HTT-landscape". Azusa NO, thank you!.jpg|Azusa's second "NO, Thank You!" attire. HTT - NO, Thank You 3.png|Azusa and her band in their second attire. HTT - NO, Thank You! 2.png|Azusa and her band at the end of the ending. Manga Wakaba Girls new.png|Azusa with the members of her new band, Wakaba Girls Azusa hugs Sumire and Nao.png|Azusa hugs Sumire Saitō and Nao Okuda Official Artworks And Others Azusa Nakano Character Profile 1.png|Azusa's first character profile. Azusa Nakano Character Profile 2.png|Azusa's second character profile. Azusa Nakano artwork.png|A full body shot of Azusa. Azusa with her guitar.png|Azusa with her guitar. Azusa with Cherry tree petals.jpg|Azusa watching falling cherry tree petals. azu.jpeg|Azusa's picture from an anime magazine AzusaDressIllust2.jpg No, Thank You!.png|Azusa in her first "NO, Thank You!" outfit. No, Thank You! 2.png|Azusa in her second "NO, Thank You!" outfit. AzusainWonderland.png Azusa playing with Yui's hair.jpg|Azusa playing with Yui's hair. HTT with nail polish.png|Azusa wearing an European school uniform and turquoise nail polish. HTT - No, Thank You!.png|Azusa during the "NO, Thank You!" ending. Listen!!.png|Azusa in her "Listen!!" outfit. YuiAzu artwork.png|"YuiAzu" on stage. HTT in maid outfits.png|Azusa and her friends in maid outfits. Mio, Azusa and Yui with candy.png|Azusa, Mio and Yui eating candy. Azusa with glasses.png|Azusa with dolls of cats and a pair of glasses. HTT during autumn.png|Azusa and her friends during autumn. HTT in the winter 2.png|Azusa and her friends during winter. HTT in the winter.png|Azusa getting hugged by Ritsu. HTT in Christmas outfits.png|Azusa wearing a "Santa Claus costume". Chibi HTT in christmas outfits.jpg|A chibi Azusa wearing a "Santa Claus outfit". Santa Azusa.jpg|Azusa acting as Santa Claus. HTT during christmas 2.jpg|Azusa decorating a christmas tree. HTT during christmas.jpg|Azusa protecting a cake against Yui. Azusa and Mio in christmas outfits.jpg|Azusa and Mio in christmas outfits. Yui and Azusa in the winter.png|Azusa and Yui sharing a scarf. Yui and Azusa in the winter 2.png|Azusa and Yui inside of a park. HTT on the run.png|Azusa and her friends on the run. Azusa in PJs.png|Azusa in PJs. DD Sawako with HTT.jpg|Azusa with Sawako and HTT in their Death Devil outfits. Listen!! artwork.png|Azusa carrying a strawberry. HTT posing.jpg|Azusa and her band posing inside of the Live House. HTT Listen!! outfits.jpg|Azusa leaning against the "second Mio". HTT group image .png|Azusa with her band lined up. HTT group image 2.png|An image of Azusa alongside HTT. HTT group image 5.png|Azusa and HTT on stage in Class 3-2's classroom. HTT group image 6.png|Azusa with a guitar pick. Azusa, Jun and Ui flying.jpg|Azusa, Ui and Jun flying with umbrellas. HTT conga line.png|Azusa and her friends doing a conga line. HTT group image 3.png|Azusa with her bandmembers. Fairy tail HTT.png|Azusa wearing a fairy tail attire. HTT eating snacks.png|Azusa trying to drink her tea. HTT on the stairs.png|Azusa and her band on the stairs leading to the music room. HTT in a cafe in London.png|Azusa and HTT in a café in London. Yui playing with Azusa's hair.png|Azusa eating sweets while Yui plays with her hair. HTT in a park.jpg|Azusa and HTT inside of a park. HTT in European school uniforms.png|Azusa wearing an European school uniform. HTT with headphones.png|Azusa and her friends wearing headphones. HTT with umbrellas.jpg|Azusa and HTT wielding umbrellas. HTT before the concert.png|Azusa and her band before the concert starts. Yui and Azusa .png|Azusa poses next to Yui. HTT hugging Azusa.png|Azusa getting embraced by her friends. HTT lying on the ground.jpg|Azusa lying on the club room floor. HTT - K-ON letters.png|Azusa with the letter "K" on her back. HTT with Ton.png|Azusa, her friends and their pet Ton. Jun's, Ui's and Azusa's free time.png|Azusa spending her day with Jun and Ui. Azusa and Yui calling Sawako.png|Azusa and Yui calling Sawako. HTT at the beach.png|Azusa and her friends at the beach. HTT with kanji shirts.png|Azusa wearing a green shirt with the kanji 高 on it. Yui and Azusa at the graduation day.png|A teary Azusa alongside the graduating Yui. HTT group image 4.jpg|Azusa and her friends on the stage in London. HTT in casual clothes.png|Azusa in casual clothes. HTT in the spring.jpg|Azusa and the rest of HTT lying on a lawn in spring. FuwaFuwaTime.jpg|Fuwa Fuwa Time! Strawberry Azusa.png|Azusa in her Listen!! outfit sitting on a strawberry. Death Devil HTT.png|Azusa and HTT in their Death Devil outfits. Death Devil Mugi, Yui, Ritsu and Azusa.png|Azusa in her Death Devil costume HTT wearing dresses.png|Azusa wearing a floral wreath. Azusa and Yui in white dresses.jpg|Azusa wearing a white dress. Yui and Azusa in dresses.jpg|Azusa in a black dress lying next to Yui. Yui and Azusa with giant sweets.jpg|Azusa wearing a beret. azusa hair down.JPG|Azusa with her hair down Azusa Fender Japan 69 Reissue Mustang - Matching Headstock.jpg|'Mu-tan': Azusa's Fender Japan '69 Reissue Mustang with Matching Headstock in Candy Apple Red. She doesn't have the Tremolo Bar installed on her's. Category:Azusa Nakano Category:Galleries